Vanilla
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: Sasuke is NOT gay...or, at least he thinks he isn't. But there's something about Naruto that drives him over the edge... SasuNaru Songfic to Vanilla. Lemonish? Maybe! Rated M just to be safe. Oneshot. Review please!


**Vanilla**

_**Summary: Sasuke is NOT gay...or at least, he doesn't think he is. But there's something about Naruto that simply drives him over the edge...[SasuNaru Lemon, possibly? Songfic to "Vanilla" by Gackt.**_

He had absolutely no CLUE why he decided to follow Sai, Naruto, Gaara, and Lee to that new gay nightclub that had just recently opened. Maybe it was just the stupid peer pressure, or maybe it was just because he was bored. Either way, he was being dragged by a bubbly Naruto and a really annoying Sai to the nightclub. Lee and Gaara were rather calmly walking behind them.

The only light in this particular nightclub was an odd array of different colored strobe lights that were enough to give you a horrid headache. They were currently playing loud techno music. Tons of boys were dancing around, getting extremely close to complete strangers (probably a side effect of being insanely drunk). Sasuke knew that he wasn't gay. Well...actually, that was more of a thought. He was _pretty sure_ he wasn't gay, seeing as how he'd once had a crush on tough-as-nails Tenten, then one on sweet-and-shy Hinata. But now, he seems to have eyes for a teammate...and he's pretty sure that it isn't Sakura (he sure hopes not!!).

Upon entering the club, Naruto immediately wanted to go start dancing after they'd removed their shoes (it's a rule!). "Chill for a sec, dude," Sai said. "That's not how you do things. You don't hop onto the dance floor without knowing who's there! You flirt around a little bit first. Don't get too drunk and don't start grinding hips with a total stranger. Okay?"

Naruto blushed for a second. "Mmm-hmm; 'kay."

As Naruto decided to dance over to a really preppy brunette, Sai went to order a drink, and probably to flirt with some of the guys at the bar, and Gaara and Lee went off to dance. Sasuke had no choice but to dance too.

He danced his way over to Naruto, tapped the blonde on the shoulder and said, "Dance with me?"

Naruto nodded and turned to face Sasuke as the song started changing. "Oooh!" Naruto almost shouted. "I love this song! Come on, Sasuke!!!"

_**Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist**_

_**Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru**_

_**Boku wa junsui na terrorist**_

_**Kimi no omou ga mama ni**_

_**Kakumei ga okiru**_

Sasuke could easily tell that Naruto was really getting into the song. They way he managed to dance so close to him, his tan hands outlining almost every curve of his body. Sasuke could feel things starting to heat up. The heat was rushing to his face so quickly that he was sure that a major blush was evident on his cheeks. Pfft! Like Naruto was even paying attention.

_**Koi ni shibarareta specialist**_

_**Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku**_

_**Ai wo tashikametai egoist**_

_**Kimi no oku made tadoritsuketai**_

Sasuke noticed how dangerously close that they were to the wall. Naruto's hands were deftly moving over his ribcage, then his waist, and then his hips, only to then be wrapped around his neck. Sasuke was pretty sure that he was blushing even more.

"You're blushing, Sasu-chan," Naruto smiled.

_**Kimi no kao ga toozakaru**_

_**Ahhhh...boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni**_

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Naruto's face grew extremely close to his. Sasuke wanted to pull away, but his body wasn't letting him.

"You know you're gay, don't you, Sasuke?" Naruto said in such a way that was seductive, yet also suggested that Naruto might have been able to read his earlier thoughts.

"Umm...I never thought I was..." Sasuke murmured, blushing again.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be dancing with me, and you wouldn't be holding me like this," Naruto's eyes glanced down to where Sasuke's arms had mysteriously wrapped themselves around Naruto's waist.

"Ummm..."

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni **_

_**Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku**_

_**Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga**_

_**Toke au hodo ni**_

_**Boku wa, kimi no Vanilla**_

"You know I'm right, don't you, Sasuke?" Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper. The boys' noses were touching as Naruto pushed Sasuke back dangerously close to the wall.

Sasuke quickly took note of how close their faces were if Sasuke wanted to (which he had to admit, he _did _want to), he could easily kiss Naruto.

Naruto started to lean in closer, causing Sasuke's breathing to hitch and him to begin to panick. What now?

_**Nante kidorisugi**_

_**Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic**_

_**Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist**_

_**Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii**_

"What's wrong...Sasuke?" Naruto murmured as he pushed Sasuke up against a wall.

"N-nothing," Sasuke murmured, avoiding the blush from coming to his cheeks.

_**Yugande iku kimi no kao ga**_

_**Ahhhhh...boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni**_

"You're sure about that?" Naruto asked, pressing his body close to Sasuke's.

Naruto firmly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn't belive that he was actually _responding _to the kiss by moving his hands from Naruto's waist to entangle in the blonde teen's hair.

Their kiss became deeper and more passionate. Sasuke let his hands fall to Naruto's waist as his kisses trailed along Naruto's jawline, making Naruto moan.

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni **_

_**Aru ga mama de ii you motto hayaku**_

_**Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga**_

_**Kotoba nante mou**_

_**Kimi to boku not burning love**_

Sasuke turned, pinning Naruto against the wall, his hands skillfully unbuttoning Naruto's shirt and letting it fall to the floor. His hands slid down the contours of Naruto's chest, making the blonde moan into the ferocious kiss that Sasuke had placed on his lips. Naruto's hands fumbled around on Sasuke's chest, slowly and not-so-skillfully unbuttoning it. Eventually, it, too, slid to the floor next to Naruto's discarded shirt.

_**Ahhh...ikutsu asa wo mukaereba**_

_**Ahhh...yoru wa owaru no darou ka**_

_**Ahhh...sora ni chiribamerareta **_

_**Ahhh...shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku**_

Sasuke ferociously pushed Naruto even harder in the wall, grinding their hips together. Their two covered erections rubbed against each other, creating pleasureable friction that made both teens moan.

Naruto's lips moved from Sasuke's jaw to his collarbone, biting and sucking as they went. Sasuke's hands fumbled with Naruto's belt buckle and eventually undid it, and the blonde teen stepped out of the faded blue jeans that had crumpled at his ankles.

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni**_

_**Aru ga mama de ii you I've seen a tail**_

_**Kuyashii kurai ni hamatteru no ni**_

_**A crew sees crying knees**_

_**I wanna need, not betray!  
**_

Sasuke could see the Kyuubi seal become visible on Naruto's stomach, he bent down and began to lick the mark, making Naruto arch into the raven's touch and moan a little.

Sasuke raised his head to look Naruto straight in the eyes. Those big sapphire eyes portrayed need and want. Sasuke gently licked Naruto's lips before kissing him roughly.

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni **_

_**Aru ga mama de ii you motto kimi wo **_

_**Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga**_

"Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, licking the outer shell of it.

"Nani, Sasuke?"

"I guess I really am gay," he said. "And if I'm not...I always will be for you."

_**Toke au hodo ni**_

_**Kimi wa boku no baninda**_

"You are my keeper," Sasuke whispered to Naruto as the song ended. When the next song began, both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared from the club in a poof of smoke, leaving their discarded garments behind.

----------------------------------------

**Yay! This is my first time writing a lemon, even if it is a partial one! n-n AND this is my first time writing a songfic! Yaaay me! lol. **

**Man, this is disclaimer that's long overdue; hey Lee, you mind telling them?**

**Lee: Sure thing! IZZY DOES NOT OWN ME, NARUTO, SASUKE, GAARA, SAI, OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO NARUTO! SHE DOES NOT OWN GACKT OR HIS SONG VANILLA! IT SEEMS LIKE ALL SHE OWNS IS THIS GAYS' NIGHTCLUB WITH HEADACHE-ENDUCING STROBE LIGHTS THAT BLIND YOU!!!**

**Me: And if you didn't know, I'm Izzy! Oh ya, YAY BLINDING STROBE LIGHTS!!!**

**Sasuke: My eyes! My beautiful Sharingan eyes!!! I hate your stupid strobe lights, Izzy! If I lose my sight thanks to you, I'M SUING!!!  
**

**Me: Sure you are...suuuuuure...maybe in my next fic I'll let Itachi rape and decapitate you...**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Me: -sigh- Randomness seems to rule my fics, doesn't it? lol.**

**Later!**

**Izzy**


End file.
